


On the First Day of Autumn

by LuminousGloom



Series: R/S 24hr challenges! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: Prompt: “autumn - without mentioning leaves.”On the first day of autumn, Sirius decides to speak his mind.





	On the First Day of Autumn

Sirius found the house easily enough. Just as he was about to ring the bell, the scuffed front door opened, and none other than James emerged.

“Hey!” Holding the door, Sirius grinned at his friend. “Inspecting Moony’s new abode, too, are you? Great minds, eh?”

“Hi,” Prongs looked strangely flustered. 

“And is it up to scratch, would you say?”

“Sure, yeah, it’s fine.” James shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, mate, I, uh, I’ve got to be going though. Got a meeting with Moody in town.” He pulled a face.

“Right, off you go, then.” Sirius said with sympathy. “You wouldn’t want to incur his wrath, whatever you do.”

“I’ll see you at the Nag’s Head later, yeah?” James flashed him a grin, and hurried on.

Shaking his head, Sirius entered the dim hallway and took the stairs two at a time up to the top floor flat. He was going to knock, but realising the door to the flat hadn’t been properly shut, he decided to surprise Moony, and quietly pushed it open. 

There was someone in the kitchen, a dark haired girl with striking features. Must be one of Remus’ new flatmates. 

“Remus…?” Sirius began, and raising a quizzical eyebrow at him, she silently indicated a room, before continuing to put away her shopping. 

Remus’ room was small, and bare. Most of it was taken up by the bed, on which lay Moony, languidly stretched out, smoking a cigarette. He was naked except for a pair of boxers. When his gaze drifted to Sirius, his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, hello,” he said, sitting up a little. 

“Hi.” Sirius swallowed. He couldn’t help staring. “Thought I’d, um,” he added quickly, “you know, surprise you. Probably should’ve owled beforehand.”

“No, you’re all right,” Remus grinned, looking a bit pink. “I mean, I’m not doing anything.” Even hunching over self consciously, he was gorgeous. That beautiful bare chest, all those strange and interesting scars. Those strong arms. His dreamy face.

“Nice pad,” Sirius offered uneasily, sitting on a rickety chair. “Are your flatmates all right?”

Remus mashed out his cigarette on a saucer. “Yeah, they seem nice enough. So far so good...” He quickly pulled on a crumpled t-shirt, hunting around for his trousers until he located them on the floor under the bed. “I keep forgetting I’m living with Muggles though.”

Then why on earth are you living with them, Sirius thought, though he knew better than to start that old argument again. Trying not to ogle Remus putting his trousers on, he cleared his throat. “I just met Prongs on his way out.”

“Oh yeah,” Remus said evenly. “He came over to see the place.” 

The warm late summer breeze came through the open window, carrying the sound of distant sirens.

Sirius decided not to beat about the bush.  
“Moony, are you - and Prongs,” he began doubtfully. “Are you two shagging?”

“Oh.” Remus sat very still for a moment, his hands on his knees, before lifting his gaze to meet Sirius’ eyes. “Yeah,” he said with a shrug. "Sort of." 

“Right.” Sirius swallowed again, unable to think clearly. Prongs. Bloody bastard Prongs. He should’ve known. “Since when?” he croaked, trying to sound casual. James and Remus had hung around together a lot this summer, while Sirius had been away at his cousin Andromeda’s.

“It’s nothing serious, we’ve just been - fooling around a bit, you know?”

Sirius nodded. “Since when?” 

“It’s only been a few weeks.” 

“Right.” Sirius couldn’t think of anything else to say, his mind reeling with all sorts of images. Bloody bastard Potter. Didn’t he know that Moony was out of bounds? Friendship came first, and Moony was too important a friend. A magnificent friend. Nothing but a hopeless crush, a pointless fantasy, as Sirius had been telling himself for too long now. And a massive distraction. And Prongs of all people had just bloody gone there. “Why him?” Sirius demanded. He had to ask.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to – it doesn’t mean anything.” Remus was actually looking worried. “He was just - there, I suppose? It’s not going to change anything between you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sirius mumbled darkly, jumping up from his chair, which creaked ominously. “I’ve got to - I’ll see you later.”

\---

 

Later, once he’d calmed down, he was embarrassed to have fled the scene like a scandalised prude, or worse, as though he was jealous. Entering the pub that evening he was determined to make every effort. He would appear entirely untroubled, he’d act as though nothing at all had changed. They were meant to be adults now, weren’t they. 

Remus and Peter stood in a corner chatting to a couple of Ravenclaws. Sirius got himself a pint and joined them, smiling and nodding, making small talk. He could feel Remus’ questioning glances, but chose to ignore them. 

James arrived just in time for the next round, which he dutifully got in. Sirius went to help him. While waiting at the bar James told him about his meeting with Moody, then they talked about Quidditch. Sirius managed to keep up their easy banter, periodically reminding himself to stop scowling. He mustn’t think about where those lips had been. What delights his best friend had got to taste, all those intimate parts of Remus he’d enjoyed. James knew what Remus’ skin felt like, knew what touching Moony’s cock was like, knew whatever sounds Moony might make when he was close to coming.

Once they’d delivered the drinks, James joined Remus and Peter, who greeted him cheerfully. Sirius hung back, watching them for a moment before deciding that he needed some air.

 

He was furiously smoking a fag when Remus appeared next to him.  
“Sirius,” he said evenly. “Are you all right?”

“Never better,” Sirius huffed. “Very cosy in there, aren’t you.”

“Listen -” 

“No, you listen,” Sirius said impatiently. “You might’ve said, you know. All this time while you - you two have been getting off together, I’ve been trying to work out why you insisted on finding your own stupid place. Trying to work out what needed changing, what was wrong with my flat. And like an idiot I kept thinking I’d eventually convince you, because it just didn’t make any bloody sense.” Gesturing wildly, Sirius splashed some of his pint onto the pavement. “Until now, that is. Going on and on about _your own space_ and _your independence_ and _standing on your own two feet,_ when really you and Prongs just want somewhere to shag whenever you feel like it, without Pete or me being in the way, or even any the wiser. A fine pair of friends you are.” 

“It’s nothing like that!” Remus was staring at him. “I’ve told you, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a casual thing - come on, you of all people know exactly what that’s like.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius snorted, resenting the suggestion. James must’ve told Remus about the handful of times he and Sirius had tried to cop off together. It had never really worked, a few drunken snogs, followed by awkward fumbling, glossed over in the morning. James had never been the one Sirius had wanted.

Remus shrugged. “I had no idea you’d mind so much.” He sounded rather despondent.

“Of course I mind,” Sirius said harshly, gulping down some of his beer. Perhaps he shouldn’t have had all that firewhisky before he’d come out. “Of course I mind,” he repeated in a more measured tone. “Why - why him?”

Remus gave him a look. “He said that the two of you never were -” 

Sirius fiercely shook his head. “Not that. I mean,” he was feeling jittery. “As opposed to me. Why did you choose him?”

“Me?” Remus’ jaw dropped. "And you?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said faintly. Oh, Merlin. “Never mind. I’m sorry, Moony. Forget I said anything.”

“You mean - you’d want to...”

“Well. Yes.” Sirius felt the blood rushing to his head. “Course I would. I’ve wanted to for ages. Just didn’t think you’d ever consider... didn’t know you even liked blokes. Like I said, I’m a first class idiot. There you have it. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you again, I’m going to back off now.”

“Don’t,” Remus said roughly. “Don’t.”

And he leaned in. There on the grubby pavement in a side street, under a heavy sky, Remus kissed Sirius. 

It was a fierce kiss. Soft, scratchy, and delicious. Moony’s hand cupping his face, both of them still holding their cold pint glasses. There was a chill in the air, the sound of cars and bikes in the main road, and that faint smell of rain, the first autumn drizzle must be imminent. 

Eventually they came apart. “Fuck,” Sirius said, utterly in awe. 

“Yeah…” Remus chuckled. “In a bit?” 

They grinned at each other, almost dazed, and kissed some more. 

“Really?” Sirius asked huskily, thrilled to be touching Remus.

“Why d’you think I didn’t want to live with you,” Remus shrugged. “I didn’t think I'd be able to handle it very well.”

“Oh,” Sirius laughed, delirious. “See, my thinking was that once we were living together I’d gradually wear you down. You know, ply you with drinks... maybe I’d talk you round.” 

“If only I’d known,” Remus said gravely. 

“Well, the offer’s still open.” Sirius beamed at him. “I know you value your independence. But it is a beautiful flat. All mod cons, close to local amenities, sharing with one easy-going wizard only… I could organise a private viewing if you like?”

“Hm…” Remus seemed to consider this. “How about right now?”

“What about -“ Sirius indicated the pub behind them.

Remus shrugged again. “They’d better be happy for us, hadn’t they?”


End file.
